What About You?
by Robot Heart
Summary: IbikiXIno Sakura thinks about Ino and how she gets all the guys T because of Language, I don't really like this story myself...


_**A/N:**_

I'm thinking of getting a blog…my thoughts are way too overwhelmed for my head I've been having really weird dreams lately I wonder why.

I'm craving chocolate but I'm too lazy to get up and get some… You see how I just jump from one thing to the next that was me speaking my mind… :)

I think after I'm done all these requests if no one requests more… I'll do GaaraIno those guys rock my socks.

And I must Apologize to Aira Slytherin I cannot do Yondaime or Fugaku …I know it wasn't on my list because I didn't think anyone would be crazy enough to suggest it (Heheh, you showed me)

I really hate splitting up people that are already together in the show/manga, like parents for example because their already meant to be…so why ruin it?

I know Skankura's been done with them but I really don't want to ruin happiness.

For compensation…I'll write for Yamato…Even though Sensai's…was defiantly on the list…

**Disclaimer:** IbikiIno would never happen in the show so… I guess I don't own it.

**Warnings:** Told in Sakura's Point of view it's supposed to be Ino's but I couldn't work it out.

**Song when I started:** "Stop & Stare" – _One republic_

**Song When I Finished:** "Starts with Goodbye" – _Carrie Underwood_

**Total:** 12

* * *

Ino-pig? Like she was even close to that name anymore she was a pig in the way she was a whore. It was the same damn thing to every girl, woman, but her…she didn't understand how much we wanted to be her. She had the heart of every guy possible, since we didn't want to consider our teachers and everyone else was dead or missing. I know she's my best friend, I know I was the one who destroyed our friendship but…I still have to say Ino sure is a whore.

She never slept with anybody but her husband who I'm sure she only liked because I told her I was thinking about him after Sasuke's death. I remember she even got to him before he died what the hell is she…well I know what she is but…I really have nothing to say. Head of the class, best of the bunch, yet she was always picked before me I remembered the worst of them.

Her sensei, Ibiki.

Now I thought with Tsunade my training was no piece of cake but to Ino her training was hard. Yes kids, I made a dirty joke…I can do that now that I don't have people swooning over my politeness, and pureness. That swooning was all lies because they all went straight to that Aids infested whore, who used to be my best friend. I wonder how her sensei helped her cheat on her husband everyday, knowing she had a husband. He must have been dirty too was my only answer as I thought about it, and I laughed as I continued playing the memories.

_Walking down the corridors of the Interrogation and Torture department I notice vaguely the cell numbers G-1, G-3, and G-5. Maybe I should turn my head to read the even numbers since it had said Ino was in one of those. I turn my head and stop as my eyes land on the window of one, G-8 and I stare as Ino is pushed up against the glass, drooling and getting fucked from behind. _It was a miracle she didn't have Aids I would know since I was her nurse but every time I drew that blood sample how I would _pray_ to god.

It was probably because of curiosity that I came there everyday to see them do that and not once did people enter the halls. It was only me standing there watching and she even noticed me a day and put on a show with the sensei that gladly accepted. He knew I was the hokage's apprentice and he still did _that_ with her, she really was a whore. I was sure she was getting paid for that and not the job she doesn't do, but I didn't do anything about it.

I told the rest of the girls of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team, even the Sand Nin Temari knew…yet they did nothing. We all knew Ino couldn't be stopped so…we let it happen we let her get with everyone of them until all they paid attention to was her. So…when I took a blood sample and no words were said between us as I sent her out the door I let the test run. When It came up positive I didn't bother telling her or anyone one else maybe it was a bit of compensation.

So when she went missing, I thought it as nothing when Naruto went, I didn't care all I really wanted to do was crawl into a hole…and die. Neji stuck me with a kid though and that's when I finally spoke up…spoken my mind for once and all. I came up with a strangled "What about me?"

I asked that questions millions of times because I always got left out even by my best friend. I wanted to die instead of her…I wanted to be the same as her but she left me out and I really hated her because of that not because she was the whore with AIDS. I actually loved that whore, I was her best friend…but she never confronted in me and it was no surprise.

It was also no surprise that Neji answered like the rest of them and all of their voices came up when he said it.

"What about you?"

…I really am worth shit aren't I?

* * *

_**E/N:**_

I actually did get a live journal in the middle of this and Holy poop does this suck I don't even feel like reading it over because I know it's bad.

I don't want to rewrite it though either, because I'm afraid it'll be worse

I kind of feel sorry for Sakura… and I think it sounds like Ino too a bit (I seem to think them in same character).

Ino has Aids. I don't know why…I think Team America or RENT inspired,

**Requested by:** deathrosekitty


End file.
